


OOO同人－映An：凉意和暖意（情人节篇）-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Ankh & Hino Eiji, Ankh/Hino Eiji
Kudos: 2





	OOO同人－映An：凉意和暖意（情人节篇）-时生总是来晚一步

OOO同人－映An：凉意和暖意（情人节篇）-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5ed6907)

[ 74](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5ed6907)

### [OOO同人－映An：凉意和暖意（情人节篇）](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5ed6907)

随着情人节的到来，多国料理店也装饰成了粉红的罗曼蒂克主题。巧克力点心自助活动也是他们不可或缺的项目，店员则是化妆成爱神丘比特的样子盯着光环和翅膀游走于客人当中，当然不能忘记后面背着桃心装扮的爱之弓箭。  
“映司君，那边的巧克力填充就拜托你了。”比奈把客人用掉的盘子收起来是对映司拜托道。  
“映司，把冷柜推出来吧。”收钱的千世子连忙让映司准备下个项目。  
“那边的小朋友盘子端不稳会掉，你去帮他，”忙着重新装盘而腾不出手的后藤叫了映司帮忙。  
“是！”“好的！”“马上来！”映司一边来回跑一边一一处理掉。  
“对不起，请问这种巧克力还有吗？”凑热闹的小女孩询问道。  
“巧克力冰淇淋化了，请问能帮我拿纸巾吗？”女高中生很困扰的求助。  
“这个巧克力太甜了，请问水在哪？”打扮俏丽的女子蹙着眉头催促道。  
“有！马上拿来！”“我马上帮您拿！”“我去准备！”映司此时恨不得用GataKiriBa分身出来。  
虽然忙的焦头烂额，可是情人节的气息让希望一切和平的映司感觉很充实。  
“喂，映司！棒冰没有了，在拿来一点！”  
“是——不对！Ankh！有时间吃，还不如来帮忙啊。”回头看到是咬着棒冰棍的Ankh，映司顿时百般无奈。  
“哼！”Ankh没多说一句话，也没多做一个起身动作，托腮别开身子看向一边热闹的人群。  
“喂喂，Ankh酱～要不要也来化妆来啊，今天可是要幸福的日子啊！”千世子忙完后凑到Ankh边上神采奕奕的问道。当然以前也问过很多，得到的答案当然是不愿意。  
只是过了一会，映司发现Ankh没有再继续坐在位子上，而是心不甘情不愿的把位子让给了没有座位的客人，自己独自回了房间。  
四个人忙完了一天，随着情人节深夜的到来，距离结束也只剩下三个小时了。关了店门时，店里准备的巧克力食品几乎所剩无几，这片惨剧让受累的四个人好一番收拾，幸亏伊达明路过前来帮忙。此时伊达拉着其他几个人一起去吃关东煮，而最累的映司表示想先一个人休息，而Ankh自然是请都不用请就知道不会去。  
用微波炉转了素食食品后，硬是逼着Ankh吃了几口。虽然Ankh到现在也不会用筷子，但是对于泉警官的肉体吃点热食总是好的。毕竟今日太忙，倒是大家都来不及照顾Ankh的饮食。和Ankh东一句西一句，在没打起来的情况下让Ankh吃完饭，映司感觉自己身体里最后的力气也要用完了。  
“对了，Ankh，这是给你的。”映司想到了什么，从冰箱里拿出来盒子，打开后是一个抹茶巧克力奶油的三层蛋糕，上面为了情人节还摆了粉色草莓巧克力的心形装饰。“这是我特意进货时留下来的，因为我想今天消耗会很多，可以做饭后甜品。”映司笑着很自然，那起来刀子开始切。  
只是Ankh对那个蛋糕并不感兴趣，看也没多看，起身去开冰柜。但是发现棒冰已经空了，似乎是后来巧克力供不应求于是用了棒冰和其他点心顶替。看来映司还是有先见之明。  
“真是的，Ankh你…来。给你。”映司并没有太生气，似乎吃晚饭恢复体力让他感觉心情舒畅多了。他把切的工整的三角形蛋糕递到Ankh面前，里面还特意把装饰用的心形巧克力加了上去。  
“我对蛋糕不感兴趣。”  
“你吃吃就知道了啊，”对于Ankh的胃口，映司也不是不知道。但是因为他现在能品尝到味道，不过他还是希望能让Ankh多品尝一些食物，一些他会爱上的食物。  
看着映司虽然微笑，但是认真又期待的表情。不知道看过多少次他这个表情的Ankh似乎也想不到更好的拒绝理由。他用叉子叉了上去，触感和以前千世子给他的蛋糕不一样呢。  
长了一口，Ankh的表情发生了变化。凉凉的甜甜的，很舒服，和棒冰一样，但是更柔软。  
“这是冰淇淋蛋糕，现在年轻人很流行的。”映司看着Ankh难得有些吃惊的表情，很是满足。  
看到映司满意的脸，感觉不小心就被驯服的Ankh很是不爽，瞬间露出来以往凶巴巴的面容。但是却不放弃冰淇淋蛋糕，一把从映司手里拿过，两三口就吃掉了。  
“哎哎？！Ankh！吃太快不好！”虽然这只生物耐寒度似乎很好，但是还是吓坏了映司。  
Ankh嘴里咬着心形巧克力片，躲开映司闪到桌子前，开始侵略剩下的那一大块，”这个味道很好呢，剩下的都是我的。“Ankh脸不红心不跳的那起来叉子就开工。  
”等一下？！等一下！Ankh！！“映司无奈哀求的声音伴随着冰淇淋蛋糕残缺的样子在厨房里响起。  


[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)[假面骑士OOO](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABOOO)[OOO](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/OOO)[映An](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%98%A0An)[Ankh](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Ankh)[火野映司](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%81%AB%E9%87%8E%E6%98%A0%E5%8F%B8)

评论

热度(74)

    1. [](http://mei51523.lofter.com/) [天道总司](http://mei51523.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://fukongliang.lofter.com/) [凉墨珸榊](http://fukongliang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://yingshang894.lofter.com/) [樱殇](http://yingshang894.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://graysexual.lofter.com/) [一L二](http://graysexual.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://k8728.lofter.com/) [K](http://k8728.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://jiyeweiyang.lofter.com/) [极夜未央](http://jiyeweiyang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    7. [](http://jiyeweiyang.lofter.com/) [极夜未央](http://jiyeweiyang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://huangjin875.lofter.com/) [冰红茶](http://huangjin875.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://momo7226.lofter.com/) [沫沫](http://momo7226.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://boluochaofengli.lofter.com/) [蕉尼kie♠](http://boluochaofengli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://diareborn.lofter.com/) [Reborn](http://diareborn.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://xueyingsnow.lofter.com/) [雪璎snow](http://xueyingsnow.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://wandongwg.lofter.com/) [晚冬未归](http://wandongwg.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://xidiemeng.lofter.com/) [_夕蝶_](http://xidiemeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://shuayuedeg.lofter.com/) [丨阿月°](http://shuayuedeg.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://dengyuanyufou.lofter.com/) [sakura](http://dengyuanyufou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://applemartiniandu.lofter.com/) [AppleMartini](http://applemartiniandu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/) [jmqszhk](http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://nainai746.lofter.com/) [奈奈](http://nainai746.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://audrey313.lofter.com/) [牛乳菱粉香糕](http://audrey313.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://kongdieji.lofter.com/) [Haruko.☀️](http://kongdieji.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://sukemoto.lofter.com/) [遗落文明。](http://sukemoto.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://timej149.lofter.com/) [缇米艾](http://timej149.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    24. [](http://timej149.lofter.com/) [缇米艾](http://timej149.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://shuidenghua193.lofter.com/) [水灯华](http://shuidenghua193.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://dspade845.lofter.com/) [御琳琅](http://dspade845.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://poppy796.lofter.com/) [Poppy🍃](http://poppy796.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://wangan585.lofter.com/) [王黯](http://wangan585.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    29. [](http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/) [春秋舞若君](http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://qianyu893.lofter.com/) [浅羽](http://qianyu893.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://woshizixingfaguangti770.lofter.com/) [我是自行发光体](http://woshizixingfaguangti770.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    32. [](http://cuicanguangmang.lofter.com/) [masa的萌袖](http://cuicanguangmang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://mei83628.lofter.com/) [魅](http://mei83628.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://suzukimapi.lofter.com/) [「不透明人間」](http://suzukimapi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://xiaoxiong232.lofter.com/) [小熊](http://xiaoxiong232.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://geiwotianjia.lofter.com/) [喵喵喵叽_没有天加吃好难过](http://geiwotianjia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://chipsabc.lofter.com/) [chipsABC](http://chipsabc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://wq407.lofter.com/) [WQ](http://wq407.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    39. [](http://ruoyishang.lofter.com/) [是凌忆哒💜](http://ruoyishang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://michikomecho.lofter.com/) [仁科375](http://michikomecho.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://shadyvox.lofter.com/) [MoonKnight](http://shadyvox.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    42. [](http://shadyvox.lofter.com/) [MoonKnight](http://shadyvox.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://canying610.lofter.com/) [夏目天渊](http://canying610.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://arashichaseankh0125.lofter.com/) [红豆花开君归否](http://arashichaseankh0125.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/) [芯芯✿公孫日召](http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://aikongdi.lofter.com/) [爱空帝](http://aikongdi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://aliceann.lofter.com/) [⇝雸⇜](http://aliceann.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://moyufeng107.lofter.com/) [漠雨枫](http://moyufeng107.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://mizufine.lofter.com/) [清fine](http://mizufine.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://bailixi380.lofter.com/) [百里溪](http://bailixi380.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. 加载中...
    52. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5ed6902)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5edda54)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
